


His

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes all it took was someone to
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Kudos: 25
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #26 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> When Pigs Fly  
> Idiom  
> Something that will never happen.

G’raha regretted this, immensely. He never pegged himself to be possessive and overprotective of you. After all, he knew for a fact that you could easily take care of yourself. Yet it bothered him seeing you in such a beautiful formal dress. Your back was exposed and the leg slit exposed your entire right leg. You were absolutely breathtaking, and he  _ knew _ that it wasn’t just him that was appreciating your beauty tonight. 

The two of you were invited to an outdoor banquet hosted at the Ala Mhigan Quarter’s Royal Menagerie. It was a celebration they said, but G’raha wasn’t completely aware of what for. From the information he gathered while socializing, it was to celebrate the unity of the people living in Gyr Abania and accommodating their lifestyles to adjust to changing times - or something like that. G’raha couldn’t completely focus on the conversations going around him, so much of them were political and all they wanted from him was to somehow get a chance to speak to  _ you _ privately, and there was no way he was going to let that happen.

G’raha politely excused himself from a conversation that he was only slightly paying attention to. As much as he didn’t want to be rude, he also found himself unable to focus on anything besides you right now. Mentally, he cursed Tataru for delivering these outfits to the Scions that were attending. Everyone looked absolutely stunning, but you? You were by far the most amazing of them all.

G’raha was about to make his way towards you, yet as soon as he escaped those men, a young female Miqo’te approached him. As peeved as he was that he was stopped from approaching you, he also couldn’t help but find the female Miqo’te familiar. 

“You must be G’raha Tia, right?” she asked. He slowly nodded and her eyes widened and a bright smile took over her features. She placed her hand over her chest and stated, “My name is M’naago, M’naago Rahz.”

His eyes widened and he asked, “The same M’naago who worked with [Name]?”

“Yes! That’s me,” M’naago laughed and said, “I’m so glad I finally had the chance to meet you. [Name] has spoken much about you.”

“Has she?” G’raha’s shoulders relaxed upon realizing who the young lady was. It was a bit nerve wracking for him to meet strangers, but meeting one of your friends was always a pleasure. 

“She has!” M’naago nodded and said, “She always tells me about the adventures the two of you have gone on. I had been wanting to meet you ever since she praised how skilled you are on the battlefield.”

“Oh, I’m not as great as she claims. I’m still learning,” G’raha responded with a small smile. His heart swelled at the mention of your praises. It was not often that you would praise him in his battlecraft. While you do encourage him to do this best, rarely does he ever hear you actively praising how well he is doing. He finds it a bit strange that you won’t say it to him in person, but perhaps it was because you would potentially get flustered that you find yourself incapable of telling him in person.

“Although I must say, I was not expecting to find you without her by your side,” M’naago stated and she tilted her head slightly, “From the way she speaks of you, I would have expected her to be with you all the time.” 

“Ah, well, Lyse had dragged her off as soon as we arrived. The last time I managed to see her was right before I managed to escape those men earlier,” G’raha sighed and loosened up his tie, “I don’t believe I am made for formal events such as these.”

M’naago chuckled and shrugged, “I am too. After fighting against the Garleans for so many years, it’s hard to suddenly just… dress up like this.”

“I find myself thinking the same way. When people like us spend so much time on the battlefield, it is rather hard to suddenly change gears and perform and act properly in social events such as these and yet,” G’raha looked around and smiled, “Some of the Scions seem to be more than capable of doing so.”

He’s almost jealous of how at ease Alphinaud was. Meanwhile his twin was clearly not enjoying it as much as he was. Thancred was as popular as always with the ladies, whereas Y’shtola and Urianger had somehow begun a mini lecture about their research to the more research-inclined crowd.

He finally spots you again and he immediately frowns upon seeing your situation. You’re no longer with Lyse, and in fact, it seems like every single man around you seemed to be rather… sleazy. His ears flattened and M’naago can sense the changes in his demeanor almost immediately. As she follows his gaze, she too flattens her ears in distaste for the situation. Those men were far too close to you for their own good, and she recognizes one of them for being one of the many males who had attempted to hit on  _ her _ .

The two nodded at each other before they began weaving in between the crowd to get to you. As they get closer, they can see the annoyance that was present in your eyes, and if looks could kill, they would’ve all been dead. G’raha and M’naago weren’t too sure what they were talking about that

“Please, my lady, we all know someone as beautiful as you deserves much better than a mere Tia,” the male Miqo’te boasted as he took another step towards you. He had seen G’raha and M’naago speaking, and he knew for a fact that the Allagan heir was no Nunh.  _ Someone that’s just a mere Tia, hah. He has no right to even attempt to court the Warrior of Light.  _

G’raha’s eyes widened at the mention of it, and he swears if it weren’t for the fact that he was in a public setting, he would’ve pummeled the man to the floor. M’naago growled beneath her breath, but before the male Miqo’te standing before you could even touch you, you slapped his hand away.

There was no mask of politeness on anymore. You were furious. No one, not a  _ single soul _ was allowed to speak poorly of your Raha. The man took a step back in surprise, obviously startled after the slap to his hand. Perhaps he’s never had someone fight back against him, but you weren’t just another lady to be flattered and courted, you weren’t even available to begin with.

You took a single step towards him, and hissed, “Listen here, sir. I do not care for whether or not you are a Nunh, or a Tia. I do not care if you think that you are superior solely because you happened to best your tribe’s nunh for the title, for you will never ever beat Raha.”

There was a blanket of silence as the crowd close by heard your voice. You stood tall and dignified, your arms were crossed over your chest as you glared at the offensive Miqo’te. You glanced over to see G’raha standing right there, just a few steps away. Your hardened expression doesn’t drop as you approach him, and he’s shocked when you grab him by his tie and pull him in for a kiss.

It wasn’t the usual peck on the lips that he’d occasionally receive when the two of you were public, but this kiss was searing with passion and love. He instinctively pulls you in by the waist, and after a while the two of you break for air and you glanced over to the male and smirked, “You’ll never know what it is like to be powerful enough to handle the likes of me, only Raha can do that. If you think simply beating  _ your _ tribe’s previous nunh would get me to even consider you, well, you may have to reconsider that thought. Cause there’s no way in the entire world would I ever consider you.”

You grabbed his hand and immediately walked out of the entire banquet location. You weren’t going to deal with this, you had only agreed to come for Lyse and M’naago. You didn’t even know the other people who were here. G’raha gently squeezed your hand and asked, “Are you alright?”

You stopped and turned to face him. A myriad of emotions flickered across your visage before you settled for exasperation. “I’m so tired, Raha.” You leaned into him and he gently wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer into the embrace. He leads the two of you into an empty hallway and leaned against the wall. One hand pats your head and the other is on your lower back. 

“It’s over now, he’s not bothering you anymore.”

“I’m just… so frustrated,” you grumbled into his dress shirt. You took in a deep breath, and you can faintly smell the faint scent of his cologne and you muttered, “That man.. He spent the entire night talking badly about you and it was driving me nuts. I’ve never felt more tempted to pull out my weapon right then and there.”

“Violence isn’t always the answer,” G’raha chuckled as he continued to soothingly pat your head. You leaned against him completely and shivered slightly when a small breeze made its way through the hallway. G’raha let go of you for a moment as he unbuttoned his outer jacket and draped it over you. “Better?”

“Mhm,” you smiled. Whatever rage and anger you had bottled up within you slowly faded away and you mumbled, “Thanks.”

“Hmm?”

“For always being here, and for calming me down, and uhm,” you couldn’t look at him, but you could feel your face heating up over what just occurred. G’raha stops patting your head and tilts his head in confusion at your inability to speak. When he glances down, he can see that your ears are tinted red and he can’t stop the smile on his face from widening ever so slightly. His hand slowly cupped your cheek and tilted your face upwards to face him. 

Your eyes widened at the gesture and he can see the flush of red on your face, and gods - you really are perfect. He leaned in for another kiss, and as he does he can feel your grip on his dress shirt tighten. By the time he parts from you, both of you are struggling to breathe and he softly whispers into your ear, “Don’t apologize for what happened earlier.”

There’s a shiver and he can feel goosebumps on your back. There’s a faint smirk on his lips that you can’t see, but you can practically hear it in his voice. 

“After all, you have no idea how much I wanted to take you right then and there too.”

“R-Raha?!” His embrace tightens around you and he growled, “It really bothers me that other men got to see you in such a dazzling dress, but…” He stops and his tone softens, “In the end, it’s fine. Because now they know that you belong only to me, and I to you.” 

He pulls away and there’s a sweet and loving smile on his features. Your breath hitches for a moment before you lean against him. You can hear his heart pounding and you giggled, “Was tonight thrilling?”

“Hmm?” G’raha hummed before chuckling, “Yes, I suppose so. But perhaps no more of these formal situations, it is rather exhausting to be so formal the entire time.”

  
  


“Sounds good to me, I should probably go back in to apologize to Lyse,” you mumbled and sighed, “I kind of don’t want to go back though.”

“That’s alright,” G’raha reassuringly squeezed your hand and he said, “I’ll be there with you this time. I won’t leave your side.”


End file.
